


The not so average life of James Potter

by TheWistfulPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, tears at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWistfulPhoenix/pseuds/TheWistfulPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter has always been the treasure of the Potter family, but sadly his life wasn't the most normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the age of 2

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post by sarahplainandsmall.

“Charlie, dear, come look at this.” Dorea Black, Potter for three years now, called to her husband.

Charlus Potter walked into the kitchen, where his wife had taken up residence. She was working beside the house elves, who were never happy to have someone in their kitchen; it made them feel they weren’t doing their jobs properly. But that feeling had quickly diminished when Dorea lit the whole place on fire her first day, when she was trying to make a treacle tart as a surprise for Charlus. The elves were more than happy to give her lessons, and though they claimed it was because it made the mistress so happy, Charlus suspected it was because they did not want their kitchen to go up in flames. Again. 

“Isn’t it the cutest thing?” Dorea said when her husband came into view, the racket making him cringe. 

Charlus looked down, and saw the source of the noise, and smiled. “Dorie, you think everything James does is the cutest thing.” 

“Well that is.” She said, trying to act put out, but could not. 

It was a cute picture, Charlus had to admit. His two year old son was sitting on the floor, using a wooden spoon to bang on some pots and pans as the house elves around him cringed at the noise, their abnormally large ears sharpening the sound. Charlus bent down to scoop his son into his arms, the relief visible on the house elve’s faces. The little boy with unruly dark hair batting his head, which had the same hair, though less of it, lightly with the spoon. Charlus lifted the boy over his head and planted a raspberry on his pudgy tummy, a strip of it just visible under his pajama top. 

“You’re going to need some new pajamas soon Jamie.” He said as he tickles the underside of the little boy’s feet, causing him to squeal with laughter. James Potter smushed his tiny hands into the soft skin of Charlus’s cheeks, and put his forehead to his father’s, looking deep into his eyes, and then giggling again. James loved his Papa, and Charlus loved his son. 

Any chance he had to show off his son he took, weather it being showing Septimus Weasley the picture he always kept in his breast pocket, or taking him to the ministry picnics to play with the Longbottom boy. No matter the occasion he was always ready with a funny story about the little boy who made his and Dorie’s life complete. Ever since the boy was born, he had been the center of their world, everything they did they did only after making sure James was taken care of. 

The first time they left the boy with the Bones girl, Lucille, as a babysitter, Dorea had insisted on giving her a full list and schedule, from his nap time to when he needed a diaper change. Lucille had insisted she had taken care of plenty of babies, and not to worry about a thing. 

They had only been gone for nine minutes before Dorea realized she had forgotten to tell Lucille to heat his bottle to exactly 82.63 degrees, and wanted to turn apparate back and tell her. Charlus had convinced her not to, but they were only able to stay away for exactly one hundred and thirty two minutes before they made their excuses to the hostess of the dinner party they had been attending and rushed home to check on their baby. 

They found him sound asleep in his crib, with Lucille sitting on the rocking chair beside the bed reading the Tales of Beedle the Bard in a hushed whisper to the ten month old). She had been surprised that they were back so early, having expected them to be gone at least until midnight. They had thanked her profusely and paid her for the full time, plus some extra, and Charlus had side apperated her home, since she couldn’t apparate herself, and a winter storm had blown in while they had been gone, and they did not want her walking home in the heavy snow. 

After that first night, they slowly were able to leave their only son alone with a babysitter for longer, though they always used Lucille. When they came home that first night to find he reading The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, which was one of their favorite Wizard tales, they felt comfortable that they were leaving him in competent hands. 

At two years old, James Potter was the greatest treasure the Potter family had. 


	2. At the age of 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age 4 guys

“Momma, wook at this.” The four year old James Potter shoves a cupped hand under his mother’s nose, a huge, mischievous grin on his face.

Dorea looked down at the hand that was being held out to her, expecting to see a caterpillar, or maybe a butterfly. Instead she saw a long, red, yellow, and black snake. 

Dorea screamed and batted it out of the boy’s hand. It didn’t look quite right as it flew across the room, it kept it’s coiled shape and didn’t writhe at all. It hit the outside wall of the Potter Manor with a smack, sliding down the wall and landing, unmoving beside her prized rosebush, the one she had enchanted to change colors to suit the beholder. 

She realized when it fell that it was not a real snake, but instead a toy one. 

James’s chin quivered, and his eyes became glassy with tears. “I sowwy momma.” He said, his voice wavering. 

“Oh baby,” she said laughing , pulling him into her lap “You just scared me.” 

“I sowwy.” The boy said again, and buried his face in her neck, trying not to cry. Big boys don’t cry. 

“Jamie,” His daddy called from the back door, “I have a surprise for you.” 

The little boy’s head shot up and he called back “Wha’ is it?” 

“Come over here and see.” Charlus called back. 

The little boy clambered quickly down to the ground, tears now forgotten, and raced over to the man, who’s last surprise resulted in a snake in the rosebushes. 

“Wha’ is it Daddy?” the boy questioned again, excited. 

Charlus pulled out from behind his back a tub of ice cream and a package of Muggles ice cream cones, which were essentially waffles shaped into a cone. 

“Yea!!” The boy cheered “Ice cweam!” 

“Hey, Jamie.” Charlus whispered, “Can I tell you a secret?” 

The boy’s eyes light up, as little kid’s always do when a secret in mentioned “Yes Daddy.” 

“Promise you won’t tell anyone?” he said 

“Pwomise.” And put a finger to his Daddy’s nose 

Charlus did the same with his finger and the boy’s nose, it having become a sort of seal on promises that they made to each other. 

“That,” he pointed to his wife, who was now looking rather suspicious at the whispering that was going on on the other side of the lawn. “Was funny.” 

The boy looked confused “But Momma was scared.” 

“A little scare, so long as it doesn’t hurt anyone can be funny.” Charlus said “So long as they are laughing with you in the end, it is a funny joke. But you have to know when to stop, and when to go. Momma laughed didn’t she?” 

The boy’s eyes light up with understanding “Yes Daddy.” 

“And people laugh when they think it’s…” He trailed off 

“FUNNY!” the boy yelled, and then clapped a little hand over his mouth, with a quick glance to his mother, still sitting in her lawn chair by the pool. 

His father tapped his nose. 

The boy decided then that he would make people laugh, and would make his daddy laugh. 

At the age of four, James Potter was a nuisance and he knew it. 


End file.
